


Rude - Minsung

by galaxymiin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Chan, Jeongin - Freeform, M/M, a bit pushy, but tries to talk to him, changbin, felix - Freeform, hyunjin, jisung - Freeform, jisung is tired of him, minho - Freeform, minho is rude, not too respectful of his sexuality, seungmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin
Summary: As Jisung is welcomed into their friend group, everything is okay until he notices how strange and rude Minho is.Jisung wants to change that.
Relationships: Minho/Jisung, Minsung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Rude - Minsung

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it~

The small friend group recently welcomed Jisung into their group. It was Chan's idea. He notices that Jisung seems lonely and his personality would mix well with the rest, and he wasn't wrong. When Jisung first starts hanging out with them, he instantly fit in. Joking, laughing, and easily talking with the rest. He was also incredibly nice which happens to catch another friend's attention; Minho.

Minho was cold, inside and out --that's what the guys said-- but Jisung wasn't used to it yet. When he had his first meeting alone with Minho, he seemed nice. But maybe he didn't want to scare the new boy off, in fear that Chan would disown him.

It's only been a month of all 9 boys being together but Jisung was getting tired of how Minho was acting. Was he always this cold? Or just to him?

"Hey Chan, may I talk to you?" Jisung asks the 'leader' of the group. He had been the one to group them all together and make plans all the time. He was the reason none of them are lost.

"Of course Sung, what's up?" He leans up against the wall. They were currently at school waiting for the final bell to ring so they could all head home but Jisung pulls Chan away from the others for a moment.

"This is about Minho. I know since I'm new here I'm not used to him yet, but has he always been this cold?" Jisung wonders, "when I first met him in private, he didn't seem too bad."

"Ahh well, yes?" Chan seems unsure but the other listens, hoping for him to continue. "I think it just got worse over time, you know?"

Jisung nods instantly. "And why hasn't anyone asked him about it?"

"I once tried, but I think it's close to impossible to get him to open up." He stops as the bell rings, "but if you manage to do it, I will give you all my money. Now go on, head home." Chan giggles and brushes his fingers through Jisung's soft blonde hair before walking away.

Jisung sighs and leaves the building with the rest, standing in the back of them all. He shoves his hands into his jean pockets and carefully listens to their conversations.

"Does anyone have plans?" Hyunjin asks.

They all reply with 'no' and wait for him to go on.

"Want to hang out at my place? Play some games, snacks, and more?"

Jisung has been to Hyunjin's place twice. His home was the biggest out of the 9 of them, both his parents had high paying jobs which also meant Hyunjin would be home alone often and gave them plenty of time to enjoy the alone time at his house.

"Sure!" Felix answers quickly, seeming very excited to be at his house.

Before the whole group was formed, only four of them hung out; Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin and Minho. Over a while, others were added into it and now they all agree to only having the 9 of them, feeling complete with just them.

All except one agrees to go to Hyunjin's house; Minho. Of course, it was him. He rejects the offer fast and plain without explaining why he didn't want to.

"Well, alright. I'll see the rest of you around 4:30, how's that sound?" Hyunjin asks, stopping outside of his home right after.

"Sounds great." Chan smiles. Right after, all 9 separates in different directions to their own homes. Jisung's house was down the same pathway as Minho's. The two would often walk home in awkward silence but Jisung couldn't handle it.

"Minho-"

"What?" He instantly answers, surprising Jisung. His voice sounds cold and dead, almost like there was no life left in him.

"Firstly, when talking to me, you don't need to act so cold. You were much nicer when I first met you. Secondly, may I ask why you don't want to go to Hyunjin's home? You used to be so hyped up to go there, so I heard."

Minho coughs, tightening his grip on his backpack strap. "I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm not acting cold, I'm just like this," he says, obviously annoyed. "And I just don't want to go. Why can't I say no to plans without being questioned?"

"You're being quite rude, you know that, right?"

Scuffing, he nods. "Of course I do. I'm awfully annoyed with you sometimes."

"Tell me why?" Jisung couldn't deny that hearing what Minho had to say hurt him a bit but he wants to help him in any way possible.

"There isn't just a reason. I just think you and I aren't meant to be around each other. You annoy me, I annoy you. Not a great match, right?"

Jisung lets out a sigh. He wasn't wrong but that wasn't going to stop Jisung from anything.

"Okay well sorry I'm annoying but if you weren't so rude every second of the day, then maybe I wouldn't be so annoying to you."

"And what does that mean?" Minho just chuckles. Clearly not wanting to give in to anything Jisung was trying.

"Open up to us? Maybe not me, but at least someone else? Tell your feelings more, why you're so cold-hearted all the time."

Minho taps his finger against the strap before softly speaking. "Jisung, I have nothing to open up about, trust me."

For once, his voice wasn't harsh, rude, or cold. It sounds brittle as if he was on the verge of tears. But why? Why did he suddenly sound this way?

Distracting Jisung from his thoughts, Minho coughs and looks at his house that was a few steps. "I'm leaving now. So, uh, have fun at Hyunjin's house," he mumbles, "I guess."

He watches as Minho walks away, approaching his house and going inside. "Did I say something wrong?" Jisung asks himself and shakes his head, "no, he is just like that all the time."

Jisung was soon dressed up in another outfit, swinging his bag over his shoulder. He was ready to head over to Hyunjin's house but he had a stop to make first.

He jogs to Minho's house and stops outside of it. He had never been to his house before, only admired it from afar. When up close, he notices how beat-down the house was as if it would fall any moment. It was only noticeable when up close but it looks like any normal house from far away.

Jisung knocks on the door and feels the nervousness build up inside him. Being around Minho made him feel nervous for an obvious reason.

The door opens to see Minho standing before him. He wore tight ripped black jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. Jisung took a deep breath when looking at him. Black looks so good on him. Jisung loves black clothing and seeing Minho in it was a new experience for him.

"Yes?" Minho asks, wondering why Jisung was at his door.

"I think you should come with us. We're all there and it's not the same without you."

"I said I didn't want to."

"Open up to me or come with us." Jisung gives him options, waiting and hoping for him to pick one.

"Or I can shut the door and ignore you?" Minho starts to shut the door until Jisung pushes his hand forward to stop it from shutting.

"Please?" He asks pleadingly.

"MINHO! Will you shut the damn door, you're letting cold air in." A female voice yells aggressively, assuming it was his mother. He presses his lips together, making eye contact with Jisung. "Minho I swear-"

Minho pushes me out and follows, slamming shut the front door before the voice could continue. "Let's go."

"What just happened? Where?" Jisung was confused about what happened, wondering if what he heard was normal.

"Nothing," Minho gulps, "nothing happened. And we're going to Hyunjin's since that was what you came for."

Suddenly, his voice was soft again. The way he was acting was beginning to confuse Jisung even more than it already was.

He walks quickly to catch up with Minho. "Slow down a bit."

"I'm good." He continues walking quickly until Jisung reaches out and wraps his hand around the boy's wrist, holding him still. As they both stop moving, Minho turns to look at Jisung.

"Don't tou-" He stops speaking when Jisung was face-to-face with him. He hadn't noticed how close they were first until he turned.

Jisung raises his eyebrows and looks directly at him. "Minho. Listen to me, please."

Instead of replying coldly, as usual, he stays silent.

"We're in the same friend group. We're friends now and I want us to get along. So, hear me out."

"I don't want to be friends."

"You may be hurting, or just simply hate my guts but could you at least pretend to like me? For the guys?"

Minho roughly pulls his arm and starts to walk away. "I don't need to pretend."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. Now please, stay quiet for the rest of the walk."

"No promises," Jisung says. They kept walking but he really wanted to speak to Minho more. Even if he was hated by the boy, he still had an interest in him.

"In case you were unaware, I hate silence so much," Jisung speaks once again.

Groaning, Minho says "I can tell. You never shut up."

"That's beside the point," he mumbles. "Basically, all I want is you to speak more. I don't want to be the only one ever talking."

"Will you leave me alone after?"

"Uh, sure." He lies. He didn't plan to leave him alone anytime soon.

"Okay, then what should I say?"

"Just keep it simple. Tell me about yourself." Minho hums, not knowing what to say.

"I'm boring. Nothing to learn about me-"

"Tell me your favourite food, season, subject, hobby, animal. Anything at all."

"Animals... I really love cats." When speaking about something he cares a lot for, his voice becomes calm. He softens up.

"Have any? Names?"

"Three, Doongie, Soongie, and Dori!" Minho smiles. "The guys always forget how many I own. Apparently, it's like I have a new cat each week." He chuckles.

Jisung grins happily. He'd finally found some way to make Minho speak. Ask him about something he loves.

"For hobbies, I dance and sing."

"Could you show me one day?"

Minho laughs but shakes his head. "I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not confident in it." He said quietly, "and why would you want to see it?" Minho wonders. The two stood outside of Hyunjin's home. Walks go fast when you're talking.

"I just like seeing others do what they love. And I can tell you're great at it."

"Okay, whatever."

And then the old Minho returned. He walked into the house, Jisung following closely behind him.

"And there is Jisung-- and Minho!" Hyunjin yells but becomes quiet when he sees Minho with Jisung. "Why are you here? I thought you said no?"

Minho shrugs and walks in, pushing past everyone and going to the kitchen.

"I went to his house," Jisung tells them.

"His house-- oooh~" Felix walks up from behind Hyunjin. He proceeds to wiggle his eyebrows at Jisung.

Both Minho and Jisung watch Felix, understanding what he was indirectly hinting at.

"Ew no." Minho pretends to puke, making his reaction dramatic.

"Aw come on! Confess your love already."

"Felix, I don't have any love to confess. Shut up."

"Mhm. Stop lying."

"Okay! Before Minho strangles Felix, let's all sit down." Chan interrupts them.

All nod and run to Hyunjin's large couch that was able to fit them all on.

Minho gets himself a bottle of water and takes the only free spot left; beside Jisung. "Let's play!" Chan cheers.

Jisung hums and watches Minho open his water while thinking 'What am I doing to deserve your rudeness?'

A few plays at a time. Three different groups. Minho, Jisung, Chan. Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin, Changbin.

Felix's group was playing as Jisung carefully watches until he felt something against his own hand. Minho was brushing his fingers along the back of his hand. It surprises him. What was he doing?

"U-uh," Jisung whispers.

"Shh." He hushes him. Jisung nods and listens but still watches as Minho gently runs his fingers along the back of his hand.

Lee Minho, why are you so confusing?

"The school dance is on Tuesday. Who is going?" Seungmin asks. The boys finished their lunches around the same time so they sat outside of the school during break.

"Dances aren't my thing," Jisung admits.

"Can you even dance?" Minho wonders. He leans against the wall, right across from Jisung.

"I can dance but it's not meant for school dances." He shrugs. It was true. At dances, most people just swing their arms around and call it dancing, but Jisung usually made up multiple dances moves and some were feminine-- with the help of Felix and Hyunjin, of course.

"Well, I think you should go. You know, just for fun."

The other 7 sat quietly and listened to them speak.

At first, Jisung laughs but soon stops when seeing the serious facial expression placed on Minho's face. "Wait, what?"

"Oh my god." Hyunjin mumbles.

"Minho is asking Jisung to be his date to the dance!" Jeongin yells.

Jeongin tends to be the quiet one who doesn't get involved in many of their conversations.

"That's kind of gay," Seungmin chuckles.

"I am not asking that. And most importantly, I'm not gay." Minho sounds very defensive about his sexuality.

Seungmin narrows his eyebrows before speaking. "What do you mean you're not gay? What about S-"

"I AM NOT GAY!" He repeats in a yell.

"Minho, don't yell. You shouldn't be mad or ashamed of anything." Chan says softly, trying his best not to make it worse.

Minho huffs and stands up before walking through the gap between Jisung and Chan.

"I'm leaving. Bye."

The silence was disturbed when Changbin asks "So, who's going to get him?"

"Not it!" Everyone but Jisung yells, being unaware that it was their way of picking.

"Really?" Jisung whines. When no one was replying, he decides to get up and head into the school.

The halls were almost empty since everyone was still in the lunchroom. Jisung wanders down the hall in hope to find Minho soon. After a few more glances around, he finally sees Minho walking into the library.

Jisung runs up behind him. "Minho," he starts but Minho sighs.

"You again? What do you want?" He wonders. Minho continues to walk between the shelves of books.

I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I should be but I feel bad that you got mad and ran off." Jisung kept his voice quiet, unlike Minho.

"Oh well. I get tired of everyone after a while." He shrugs.

"And that makes you angry enough to yell that you're not gay?" Jisung asks.

"I just want them to know that I'm not."

"Yeah, sure. You're not gay, what's the big deal?" Jisung wonders. "But I don't understand why you need to be so angry when addressing it."

"They always bring something up over and over! And I don't want to remember it. I'm trying my best to ignore it." Minho snaps a bit louder.

He stood in front of a shelf of books—romance books.

Jisung pushes in front of Minho, hoping it would make him listen more. "That's what you're doing wrong." He informs him. "You're hiding all your feelings away, you know that, right?"

Minho continues to look around at the books instead of Jisung.

"You're going to listen to me, so stop ignoring me when I try to help." Jisung taps his finger on the other's chest. "Pilling everything up will break you one day. Telling others is so much better than waiting until your breaking point. We're here for you, please know that."

Minho finally looks down at Jisung, although the height difference wasn't too big, he was still able to look down.

"Why do you care about my life so much?" He asks.

"Really? That's all you care about?" Jisung sighs. "Because we're friends! You're supposed to care for your friends or you'll lose them all."

"I don't want to be just..." He stops, thinking carefully. It was like he was deciding if he should say something or not.

"Just what?" Jisung feels himself getting impatient.

"Friends. Just friends." He coldly states, reaching out to get a book and pulls it out before trying to walk away.

"Just friends? What do you want us to be like?"

"Acquaintances."

After some thought, Jisung decides to go to the dance, just like Minho suggested. He stands in front of the mirror and looked at what he was wearing. All black, as usual. Tight ripped jeans and a button-up shirt. He didn't care how he dressed so he grabs his bag and left the room.

As he runs down, his mother walks out of the kitchen. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to the dance." He replies, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"The dance? You're going out?" She grins. It was surprising to her when her son leaves the house.

"Yes, mom. I'll be back around 8 pm."

His mom nods before returning to the kitchen. Jisung leaves the house right after. Currently, it was around 5 pm which gave him a few hours to have fun. None of the guys planned how they'd meet up so Jisung just starts to walk alone. He takes the faster path; near Minho's house. Jisung wasn't sure if Minho still wanted to go but he thought about going to his house again.

Once making it to the others home, he stops. The street was oddly quiet until he hears a door open.

Jisung notices Minho leaving his house. "Whatever, bye!" he yells to whoever was inside as he walks down the pathway and stops when spotting Jisung. "Are you stalking me too?"

"No! No, I'm not. It's just a coincidence." Jisung mumbles.

"Okay then."

"So, I know you said you don't want to be friends but could we please try? It's not a friend group if we're acquaintances."

"Too bad. Leave me-"

"What is your problem anyway?" He yells. As Minho turns around, he looks Jisung in the eyes.

"You. You are my damn problem! Happy now?" He tells Jisung calmly.

He couldn't help but feel bad for yelling at Minho.

"I've literally done nothing wrong!"

"Yes, you have. Haven't I told you so multiple times to leave me alone? Why can't you just listen for once?"

"I'm just trying to help." He mumbles.

"You're only making things worse! Please let me figure my own problems out alone and then maybe we can be friends."

"I-I can leave the friend group if you want. I've made everything worse."

"I honestly don't care." He says and leaves Jisung behind.

This time, instead of following, he turns around and heads back home, trying to blink away the tears.

He lays in his bed as his phone startes to blow up. After ignoring it for a while, he finally picks it up to see continuous messages from their group chat.

"What do they want now," he asks himself.

Chan: Come to the party. Ignore Minho, he's just being an asshole.

Felix: Yes, it's no fun without you.

Jisung: Uh, sorry. I can't make it. I'm busy.

Hyunjin: Aw, come on! Have some fun!

Jisung: I can't.

Without thinking, Jisung left the group chat and shut his phone off only to throw it aside on his bed. He was tired and didn't want to deal with anything anymore.

Jisung was soon awakened by a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he mumbles. Jisung didn't move or open his eyes until he felt the edge of the bed dip down. He peaks an eye open. He instantly felt confused when he saw Minho sitting on his bed.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry."

Jisung lets out a sarcastic laugh before saying, "Very funny." Minho takes a deep breath and nods.

"I understand but-"

"No, Minho. Out of all the days you've been an asshole to me, you decide to say sorry now? And why?" Jisung pulls the blanket down enough to see above his shoulders.

"The guys were mad at me and they seemed so upset that you weren't there."

"So, they forced you to come here and apologize?" Jisung sighs, knowing that Minho wouldn't come to his home willingly to say sorry.

"That's not important."

"It is. Did they or did they not?"

"Okay fine, they did force me here when you weren't replying to anyone's messages." He crosses his arms in his lap.

"Does that mean you're not actually sorry? Can you come back when you're not forced here? When you really feel sorry?"

There was a silence between the two. Neither knew what to say or do

"I... really am sorry. I've been way too rude to you. You don't deserve it at all. I doubt you trust me now but I'm trying to open up as you said, yet I don't know how." Minho blurts out. As the other listens carefully, he notices that something inside him wants to tell Minho that it's okay and hug him but Jisung was scared that he'd go back to being rude the next day.

"Are you being completely truthful? Will you be rude tomorrow, or the next day?" Jisung wonders.

"I will try not to, I promise. But I might slip sometimes. If I do, please remind me of what I've said here." Minho takes a deep breath before sitting more comfortably on the bed.

Jisung sits up and looks at the other boy. "Well... what now? Is there anything else you want to say?"

Minho nods quickly. "Um, yes. While walking here I thought about something I need to tell you, and I think you should know." He starts, tapping his fingers on the bed. Jisung can tell how nervous he was. "It's about being...gay." Jisung listens and moves closer. "When I yelled, it was to stop Seungmin from saying your name, or 'Sungie.'"

"What did he mean by that anyway?"

"I like you, a lot. They know that I like you. And I was ashamed about it. Not about liking you, just my sexuality. My parents... aren't the greatest and try to remind me every day that they'll hate me even more if I came out as gay."

"That's okay. Don't feel bad about your sexuality, it's perfectly normal." Jisung reminds him. He wasn't sure what to expect Minho to say but it was surprising.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

Jisung laughs and shakes his head. "Of course not. I got annoyed but I was just trying to help. And uh... am I really making everything worse?"

"Not at all. Please forget everything I've said, okay?"

Jisung agrees and watches Minho. He was looking down at his lap most of the time.

"I like you too," Jisung confesses, making eye contact with Minho. The other quickly leans in and held Jisung's face with his hands and presses a kiss on Jisung's lips. The kiss surprises him and before he could comprehend what was happening, Minho pulls away.

"Would you like to go to the dance now?" He asks.

"Of course. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 please comment if you liked it 
> 
> \- dd


End file.
